Sandwich (Durarara!)
by Ichiinxx
Summary: Shinra's sandwiches are made with love


**A/N ;;**

 _AU based off Tumblr_ ^u^

 **Disclaimer ;** _I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!_ If I did, it'd be gayer than it already was jfc.

~!~

* * *

~!~

Bottles, among bottles made of opaque white plastic. Various coloured labels of ingredients and information about what the several bottles contained. A man, dressed in casual attire under a flowing lab coat ran his fingers along the bottles, brown eyes flickering over the different items. He hummed in amusement and disapproval,

"tsk, tsk Izaya."

He wrapped his slender fingers around a orange hued labeled bottle. He shut the medicine cabinet and turned to the raven haired informant giggling on the couch of the living room. Izaya smiled up at the man, more giggles escaping his lips, as the doctor offered out three pills and the glass of disgusting room temperature water.

"Take these and take your drunken ass to bed."

The lab coat dressed brunette said, wearily. He sighed watching Izaya take the aspirin and water with a sigh,

"How did you place in your mind set, that you could ever possibly hold your liquor better than Shizuo?"

He asked, baffled by the fact Izaya Orihara; one of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro, who always dodged Shizuo Heiwajima's attacks with perfect elegance. Here he was, drunk beyond help and giggling uncontrollably. This would certainly be a tale for Celty! He couldn't wait for the lovely dullahan to get home, in which they could lie together, snuggling in the dark while he spun out his tale of drunk Izaya! How pleasant.

The infomant was slowing his roll, starting to get droopy eyed and quiet. He seemed to be awfully comfortable on that couch...

Shinra pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, seeing as Izaya needed to brought to a bed. He was in no shape to leave. He bent down, helping Izaya stand.

"Okay, it's bedtime."

He muttered to the raven, helping him to the guest bedroom.

He laid Izaya down on the bed, getting him comfortable under the thick covers. Shinra smiled as Izaya, almost immediately started snoring lightly. The informant never got much sleep. His job kept him wide eyed and alert at all hours of the day. He simply refused to sleep. He was always watching his precious humans.

~!~

In the morning, the doctor wandered his office, groaning. He made himself up some coffee. He had been snuggling with his beloved Celty. Lovely, lovely Celty. Sure, it was a one sided ordeal, but he was enjoying himself. Celty would be a liar to deny she wasn't liking Shinra's hug. Her protests and whines made her all the more adorable! He poured two mugs of coffee, and took one down the hall to Izaya's room. He almost turned around because he knew Izaya didn't like being confined in one area for long periods of time. He opened the door seeing the man up and ready to leave.

"Ah, Shinra~ Morning!"

Izaya said, with a smirk,

"Gosh, I do apologise about last night. Shizu-Chan really got me."

Shinra nodded holding out the coffee mug. Who was Izaya to decline the spiced drink? The two men walked back to the kitchen quietly and drinking their coffee.

"Fufufu~ Well, I should really be on my way! Namie is probably wondering where I am! The poor dear!"

Izaya snickered, sliding his empty coffee cup toward Shinra. Shinra scoffed, taking the mug and putting it into the sink,

"I should charge you." He grunted, and was taken aback by Izaya's laughter,

"But you won't!" He headed for the door, before pausing,

"Shinra."

The doctor turned around, slightly annoyed,

"Yes, Izaya?"

The raven walked back to the long white marble topped counter,

"make me a sandwich. I'll need lunch. I like to eat after a night of infecting my body with nasty alcohol."

Shinra shrugged, opening the icebox. Wow! Getting Izaya to eat was a very difficult task, yet here he was asking for food. He slowly began making the sandwich, while Izaya drummed his pale fingers along the counter, impatiently. The doctor placed more condiments onto the bread before topping it off with another slice of bread.

"There!"

The man said, proudly and dusted the crumbs from off his hands. He grinned, giving the sandwich a smooch, before handing it to Izaya. The informant grinned, taking it and skipping to the door.

"You better eat that."

Shinra warned, "I wasted five minutes to make that."

Izaya rolled his eyes, stuffing the sandwich in his mouth, heading out.

"It's made with love!" the doctor yelled, as the door shut.

 ** _Two Days Later_**

"I don't believe this..." Shinra hissed, looking at the informant's arm, with a disapproving glare. Izaya's arm was bent awkwardly. Simon, the Russian sushi seller had broken up yet another violent argument between Shizuo and Izaya. The raven had not been swift enough to dodge the heavy trashcan for once. His arrogance had come back and broken his arm. Shinra dragged Izaya to the main area of his office, to where Celty lounged on the couch. She stood abruptly after seeing the raven's arm bending ways no human arm should. The dullahan began typing out persistent messages filled with alarmed questions about the informant who sat upon the couch while Shinra looked over the damage. "I'm going to have to pop it back in place..." He said, quietly. He was going to enjoy this, of course. Celty looked away, flinching as Shinra slid his hands in position on Izaya's arm. Izaya only smirked, but his expression morphed to undeniable pain as Shinra made a swift movement followed by an awful cracking noise. Izaya let out a small groan, gritting his teeth. Celty cringed, sitting down across from the two. "I'll get a brace in a second... and some pain pills. Sorry, Izaya. But, you're going to have to stay the night." The informant gave a look of annoyance and weariness, "I'll be fine, Shinra! I heal fast~" Shinra almost slapped him, "even so. You have a broken arm. This will take awhile to heal. Two to three weeks, Mr. I-Think-I'm-Invincible." Izaya gave the doctor a dull look, before the brunette departed for a sling. After Shinra was out of sight, he stood, ignoring the pain from his arm. He smiled at Celty, "give Shinra my regards~!" Izaya said, gleefully. The dullahan stood blocking the raven's path. She typed upon her phone, making Izaya impatient.

 **You should probably stay.**

Izaya gave the headless woman a look of 'why'. "I need to complete my job and Namie is probably wondering where I am about now."

 **Because, Shinra isn't done with you, yet. And also, if Shizuo catches you, you only have one good arm. Stay.**

The informant sighed softly, looking at the floor. "If you insist, I suppose." The brunette doctor returned with a white sling, walking over to Izaya. "Arm," He ordered. Izaya reluctantly gave in and lifted his pain stricken arm for Shinra. The brunette carefully set the cast and relaxed the raven's arm within the sling, delicately. He finished, dusted his hands off and smiled, "there! Now, get to bed. You know where the guest room is~" He thrust a bottle of pain pills into the man's hand and motioned to the guest room.

~!~

Shinra sat on the counter, as Izaya tried slip out in the early hours of the morning when he thought nobody else was awake to catch him. "Uh-uh-uh. Get back to that bed, Izaya." He demanded. Izaya let out a groan, rolling his eyes, "but, I'm perfec-" "Hey! Mr. God Complex. I said no. Doctor's orders. Bed, now." Shinra interrupted, snapping his fingers in the informant's face. He hopped off the counter and led the man back to the bedroom. The raven let out a breathy huff as he plopped down on the bed. "Down..." Shinra hissed, as if ordering a dog. "But-" "LAY DOWN." Izaya snorted, but did as instructed. Shinra let out a noise of approval, and left the room. "Make me foooood." Izaya whined, as the doctor shut the door. Shinra trudged to the kitchen, pulling out sandwich materials, starting to make a sandwich for the incompetent, narcissistic, arrogant, stupid, naive, fuckass of an informant. With each mental insult, he slapped a condiment onto the bread piece. Celty wandered in, watching him for awhile. He seemed really tense, as he slammed on meats and other sandwich parts.

 **You okay?**

He nodded, slowly as he finished off the sandwich, placing it on a napkin and going back to Izaya. Celty shrugged, and headed out to talk to Shizuo. The brunette opened the door, walking over to Izaya, who was scrolling through his phone. Shinra rolled his eyes, snatching the device, and slipped it into his coat pocket. "None of that. Here. Take your damn sandwich." Izaya grinned, holding out his hand for the food. The doctor handed the bundle to the raven, and went to leave. "Wait!" Izaya piped, tossing a pillow at the brunette. Shinra turned around, irritated, "yes, what do you want now? Ootoro? Coffee?" Izaya shook his head, holding out the sandwich, "you didn't kiss it!" Shinra was baffled by this, scowling, "what?" The informant smirked, "you made it with love the last time I was 'sick'!" The brunette groaned, rolling his eyes, "if I kiss the sandwich... will you be more agreeable?" Izaya's eyes glinted with a teasing sparkle, "sure~" The doctor rolled his eyes and gave the food a kiss and left, the sound of Izaya's laughter following him out.

 _ **Four Days Later**_

Three o'clock in the morning. Five quick and loud knocks echoed throughout Shinra's office. The doctor groaned, rolling out of bed and putting on his labcoat. Patients? At this hour? He walked to the door, opening it. Izaya stood there, a smirk clear on his lips, "hello, Shinra." The doctor was not having it, he shut the door in the raven's face and headed back to bed.

"That's not very polite." Shinra whirled around, finding the informant comfy-cozy on his couch, "leaving a wanted man, unattended outside." The brunette glared, "Izaya. It's three in the morning. Go. Home." The raven pouted, jokingly, "I wanted a sandwich. Also, Namie kicked me out." Shinra snorted, "you deserved that you narcissistic idiot." Izaya put a hand over his heart, in mock hurt, "Shinra! How mean~!" He stood, keeping his bad arm in check, as he walked over to the counter of the doctor's kitchen. The brunette was throwing things onto the counter, preparing a messy sandwich. He shoved the food into Izaya's face, and headed back for his room, "get out of my house!" He ordered, over his shoulder. "Shinra... You didn't make it with love." The doctor stuck his head out, clearly sleep deprived and pissed, "no. It doesn't get a kiss, jerkface! I hope it tastes like despair and that door hits you on the way out!" He shut his bedroom door, followed by the click of the lock. Izaya chuckled, eating the food, contently.

~!~

Shinra woke up, late with a groan. He rolled out of bed, readying himself for the day and the incoming of new patients in half an hour or less. Celty was already out doing her runs, but still... a figure in a black was passed out on his sofa. Izaya... Shinra rolled his eyes, heading to his kitchen for coffee. He filled two mugs and made another damned sandwich. He kissed it in advance as well, just so Izaya wouldn't bug him about it. A note from Celty sat upon the counter informing him of where she was. He walked over to Izaya, shaking him. The informant sat up with a yawn. Shinra handed him the coffee and the sandwich, "now... get out." Izaya smirked, standing and followed the brunette to the door. "Are you going to make it with love?" He asked, cheekily. He held up the sandwich, tilting his head. Shinra rolled his eyes, with a light groan, "I already did. Leave already." Izaya narrowed his eyes, playfully, "do it again~ So I know you aren't lying!" Shinra groaned, once more, but nonetheless; he leaned forward to kiss the stupid sandwich, but his eyes flew open, his lips touching something softer... and not sandwich-like. Izaya smirked, pulling away from his stolen, sneaky kiss and skipped out the door, "ta-ta, Shinra~" He said in a sing-song voice, leaving the brunette very confused and red in the face.

~!~


End file.
